Brotherhood of the Damned
Brotherhood of the Damned jest jedenastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis RODZINA JEST TYM ZA CO SIĘ WALCZY — Uzbrojony w większą moc niż kiedykolwiek, Vincent tworzy skomplikowane zaklęcie, które pozwala mu na objęcie przewagi i złapanie w pułapkę swych braci, Klausa i Elijah. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Kaleb też ma kłopoty, Davina nie ma wyboru i współpracuje z Pierwotnymi. Po zabójczych wydarzeniach z poprzedniego odcinka, Marcel musi postarać się, by uspokoić paczkę cierpiących wampirów, pamiętając dni kiedy był żołnierzem w czasie I wojny światowej, kiedy jego przywódcze umiejętności zostały poddane próbie. Wreszcie Hayley będzie zakłopotana, gdy dowie się, że będzie musiała uczestniczyć razem z Jacksonem w ekstremalnym i niekonwencjonalnym rytuale przed ślubem, który umieści ich oboje w niebezpiecznej pozycji. Streszczenie Na ulicach Nowego Orleanu trwa festiwal. Klaus rozmawia przez telefon z uwięzionym w posiadłości Marcelu i dowiaduje się o jego ugryzieniu przez wilkołaka. Chory wampir doświadcza wizji. 1916 rok, posiadłość Mikaelsonów. Marcel oświadcza Klausowi, że wyrusza na wojnę, by walczyć przeciwko niemieckiej armii. Pierwotny nie jest tym zachwycony, ale jego słowa nie wywierają wrażenia na podopiecznym. Zamknięte na dziedzińcu wampiry cierpią z głodu. Marcel rozmawia z Kolem na temat Daviny. Doświadcza kolejnych halucynacji. 1918 rok, Sechault, Francja. Marcel oraz Joe Dalton, który podejrzewa go o bycie istotą nadprzyrodzoną, poznają się w armii. Ich kapitan zostaje postrzelony, dlatego Joe uważa, iż Gerard powinien przewodzić. Gia niepokoi się o Marcela. Klaus prosi o pomoc Davinę - dziewczyna dowiaduje się, gdzie przebywa Finn. Udają się do niego, lecz nagle Klaus traci przytomność. Elijah wyznaje Camille, że zabił swą ukochaną, Tatię. W pewnej chwili mdleje. Gia oraz Josh niemal rzucają się na Kola, który zadaje im ból. Nagle Kol pada na ziemię tak jak jego bracia. Wszyscy budzą się w planie astralnym. To metoda Finna na zmuszenie ich do dyskusji. Okazuje się, iż wszystkie wilkołaki wyrzekły się pierścieni na rzecz poddaństwa Hayley oraz Jacksonowi. Ci udają się do babci mężczyzny, by przejść próby przedmałżeńskie. Davina i Cami ustalają, że cała czwórka braci Mikaelson ma problemy. Finn przedstawia braciom swe zamiary. Za pomocą zaklęcia sprawia, iż Kol krwawi - wampiry nie mogą oprzeć się widząc jego ciało. 1918 rok, Sechault, Francja. Joe wie, kim jest Marcel. Mężczyźni przyjaźnią się. Gerard dostaje wezwanie do namiotów - tam czeka Klaus, który chce powrotu do domu przybranego syna. Ten jednak stanowczo odmawia. Wampiry dowiadują się o ranie zagrażającej życiu Marcela. Są spragnieni krwi i zawiedzeni postawą przywódcy. Finn pozwala Kolowi obudzić się w swym ciele. Ten oznajmia Gerardowi, że o zachodzie słońca zostaną uwolnieni, wyjdą na ulice i po dokonaniu krwawej jatki zostaną zdemaskowani. Hayley i Jackson spotykają Mary - członkinię starszyzny i babcię Jacksona. Kiedy panna Marshall dowiaduje się o konieczności zdradzenia swych tajemnic przyszłemu mężowi, wycofuje się z rytuału. Finn usiłuje dowiedzieć się od braci, co przed nim ukrywają. Jackson nakłania Hayley do rozmowy, deklarując pomoc w walce z jej demonami. Gia domaga się od Marcela wyjaśnień jak może nimi przewodzić, nie mając zdolności. 1918 rok, Sechault, Francja. Za radą Joego, Marcel przemienia cały oddział umierających żołnierzy w wampiry. Marcel wygłasza swym ludziom przemowę - nie pozwala im żywić się na mieszkańcach Nowego Orleanu oraz deklaruje, iż jeśli tylko dotrze do swego mieszkania, uleczy się krwią Klausa. W planie astralnym Klaus i Elijah myślą, jak się uwolnić. Elijah wyznaje bratu, iż zabił Tatię, przez co staje się inny niż wyobrażenie Finna, natomiast Klaus odcina się od owego wyobrażenia, wybaczając bratu. Czar przestaje działać, a Mikaelsonowie wracają do swych ciał. Klaus i Davina idą do wampirów, które zostały uwolnione z rezydencji. 1918 rok, Sechault, Francja. Marcel motywuje swój oddział do walki za pomocą poruszającej przemocy. Marcel i jego wampiry idą ulicami Nowego Orleanu. Udaje im się powstrzymać pragnienie krwi, ale wtem Gerard pada na ziemię. Davina znajduje Kola w tłumie i rzuca mu się w objęcia. Marcel budzi się z głową na kolanach Gii. ta przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie. Finn zabiera wszystkie wampiry, by wydobyć z ich przywódcy tajemnicę Mikaelsonów. Klaus potwierdza przez telefon, że przebaczył Elijah zabicie Tatii. Aiden powiadamia hybrydę o rytuałach, jakie mają przejść Hayley i Jackson. Niklaus jest zaniepokojony możliwością zdradzenia sekretu małej Hope, dlatego udaje się na bagna. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Sharman jako Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Steven Krueger jako Joshua Rosza *Nathan Parsons jako Jackson *Debra Mooney jako Mary *Nishi Munshi jako Gia Postacie gościnne *Yohance Myles jako Joe Dalton Soundtrack *Jack Norworth - Back To My Old Home Town *Ruelle - Up In Flames Cytaty Joe Dalton: Obserwowałem cię. Widziałem jak przyjmujesz pociski, a po chwili prowadzisz żołnierzy do okopu, jakby nic się nigdy nie stało. To w pewnym sensie tajemnicze. A w związku z tajemnicami pojawiają się teorie. Mam dwie. Pierwsza to ta, że masz aniołów stróżów, którzy ratują cię za każdym razem, gdy zostajesz postrzelony. Druga - jesteś zupełnie czym innym. ---- Joe Dalton: Nie obchodzi mnie, czym jesteś ani to, jak robisz to, co robisz. Ale wierzę, że jesteś tu z pewnego powodu - by zostać przywódcą, o jakim właśnie mowiłeś. Jak to będzie, Marcelu? Ciekawostki *Hayley oraz nowa wilkołaczyca, Mary, wykonają najważniejszy rytuał dla przywódcy watahy. Jeśli panna Marshall zostanie podczas niego oskarżona o kłamstwo, staci prawa do liderowania stadu. *Pojawią się retrospekcje do przeszłości Marcela - I wojny światowej. *Życie Marcela będzie w niebezpieczeństwie ze względu na ugryzienie wilkołaka, jakie zaznał. Wideo promujące TO 2x11 Promo TO 2x11 SP TO 2x11 SP2 TO Inside 2x11 Galeria TO 2x11 2.png TO 2x11 3.png TO 2x11 4.png Elijah 2x11.gif Camille 2x11.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:Retrospekcje